The Game is Lost
by Tahru
Summary: Neku lost the game...Joshua is the one to tell him. T for safety...JoshuaxNeku


Slower day--which was odd. Day number nine and they didn't get an _actual_ mission, so Joshua dragged Neku to WildKat, then the Ramen Shop. The dulled-blonde boy smiled dreamily as he slurped up a noodle slowly, "Mmm...I'm in paradise..." he moaned softly, pretty much to himself. Of course, Neku was eating the same Shio ramen, being his favourite too, then twitched a little. Why did Joshua always have to moan like that? Was eating ramen like sex to him...? Wouldn't be surprised, Joshua seemed like that kind of person.  
Well, in Neku's eyes anyway.  
Once Joshua finished he smiled a little, "Hey, Neku." he said suddenly, playing with the end of his hair. _Oh great_, Neku thought, frowning and trying to ignore the other by just eating his ramen, _if you don't talk he wont talk back_. Of course, this theory never working on Joshua, and Neku never really figured that much out. He didn't particularly like paying attention to Joshua, but the blonde continued his naging, "Neku..." He giggled a little, "Playing hard to get I see?" he smirked a little. Neku gripped his chopsticks too tightly, accidently snappig them in two, oh how he wished that was Joshua...  
"What do you want?" he hissed, glairing over at the other. Of course, the composer didn't speak right away, just kept twirling his hair, "Well? Are you going to speak or what?!" he asked, frowning. Joshua giggled again,  
"Now now, Ne-kun, if you want to know answer nicely." he teased, smirking again. Neku growled in fustration, sometimes he just wanted to beat the living shit out of Joshua until there was no life in his little, frail, nancy-boy body!  
"I don't want to know that badly..." he grumbled, looking down at his barely-eaten ramen. Dammit...why'd he break his chopsticks...? He was starving!  
"But my dear, what if it's something important? It's about the game, you know." he said glancing over with a smug smile that only made the orange haired teen annoyed. He sighed in defeat,  
"Fine." He played with the end of his hair as well nervously, "Can you please tell me what you are going to about the game." he said, a little on the flat side. Joshua giggled almost wildly, noticing the longing in Neku for his Ramen. He used his own chopsticks and dipped into the other's bowl, atempting to feed him. Neku frowned, "What are you doing?" he asked.  
"You broke you're chopsticks and you look hungry." he said simply, force feeding Neku. The teen choked a little, chewing roughly and swollowing. He clenched his fists tightly,  
"Goddamn it Joshua!? Are you _trying_ to kill me?!" he growled, "Ew! And those chopsticks where in your mouth! It's like kissing...!" Joshua rolled his eyes, becomming slightly annoyed with Neku. How could he kill Neku, if he's already dead in The Game...? But he didn't bother to bring it up, just smirked,  
"Then consider it our first kiss." He smiled, which caused Neku to start twitching again...he didn't want to be kissing Joshua even if it was just sharing chopsticks! His saliva and prissy-germs are on them, going into _his_ mouth! He choked again as he was fed more, quickly consuming it,  
"Hey! I said stop it, I'm not hungry anyway!" He made a disgusted look as he pushed the bowl away.  
"Hehe, you're still hung up about the chopsticks thing, aren't you dear?" Joshua asked, twirling the eating utensils in his fingers, "it's not terrible to kiss me, you know." he pointed out, which caused Neku to shutter. Joshua was a perverted little creep...oh god...he sure didn't hope Joshua imagined Shio ramen as his--  
"Gross." he hissed, turning bright red. Joshua only blinked, he looked confused...he didn't know what in the world was going on in that orange little noggin of Neku's.  
"Neku, are you okay?" he asked, cocking his head a little as he watched the other teen practically spaz out in his seat. Though, it was amusing, they where causing unneeded attention to the two, considering it was kind of crowded today.  
"No! I'm not okay! You're so gross!" he nearly shrieked, never really voicing his false (or I think false...) accusations. Joshua only giggled, giving him that smug little grin that almost always was plastered on his face. He leaned over and pecked him on the cheek, which caused Neku to freeze. "...what the hell?" he grumbled, rubbing his cheek,  
"You're only rubbing it in, Neku. Heehee.." he winked at the growling boy. He hated Joshua way too much for his own good...  
"Can't you be _normal_ and just _tell_ me what information you have on the game?!" Joshua laughed again as he got off his eat, muttering 'predictable' under his breath as he wrapped his arms around the other's shoulder's, smirking as he brought his lips to the other's ear,  
"You just lost the game." he said simply. Neku blushed, atempting to push him away with no succsess, but as he processed what he said he froze once more.  
"W-what...?" he asked quietly, in devistation. Joshua kissed his ear,  
"You lost the game." he repeated, releasing the poor orangette. Neku didn't understand it. He's still here...still with Joshua...he even had his player pin! What did Joshua mean 'you lost the game'?! He was crazy! INSANE!  
"What are you talking about?! I'm still here! I'm not erased--why are you laughing?" he asked, pretty much ticked off. Joshua took a hold of Neku's hand, giving it a gentle kiss. THe teen pulled his hand away quickly, he didn't want the damned blonde's lips anywhere on his skin! Said blonde just smiled,

"I find it hard to believe you've never heard of the game..." he said simply, "Tsk tsk, I thought you where in the loop." Neku frowned. Joshua _never_ gave important details to anything!  
"Just tell me what you mean, Joshua." he growled, frowning more.  
"Oh, I will. If you do something for me first, hee hee." Oh god, Neku did _not_ like the sound of any of that. When Joshua wanted 'you to do something' it usually lead to trouble--atleast for poor Neku. But before the boy could even react--Joshua's lips where planted on his firmly for a long moment before pulling away. Neku blinked once...then twice...  
"WHAT THE HELL?! STOP DOING THAT!" he yelled, causing Joshua to flinch slightly, but all he did was shrug.  
"I'll tell you what it means." He said seriously. At that, Neku calmed. He really wanted to know why he lost the game..."It's a different game with a few rules. One, you are _always_ playing the game. Two, everyone who knows about the game is playing. And Three, if you think about the game, you loose. You must then announce to everyone that you lost the game--making other people lose." He smirked smuggly. Neku started twitching again--oh yeah...he remembered that...it circulated his school...  
"JOSHUA! This is a serious time, stop being an ass!" he growled, frowning. Of course, Joshua knew this...but Nekun needed to relax for a while. What better way to relax then play a game? It was his favourite passtime, after all. But the best way to shut the emo up is to well...kiss him. And that's what he did, it was gentler and sweeter...Neku pulled away after a moment,  
"...I guess it doesn't matter..." he mumbled. Joshua smirked, going back to kiss him again. Though this time, Neku actually accepted it. Hell--Joshua was enough like a girl anyway.  
"Hey, Neku?" he mumbled pulling away to look at the orange haired teen.  
"What?" he asked flattly, sighing. There was a long moment until Joshua giggled,  
"You just lost the game."  
"...." Neku blinked, taking a moment to register, "DAMMIT!"

---------  
|D I enjoyed this fic alot...  
Don't ask questions love.  
But.  
You ALL just lost the game!!


End file.
